Me, Myself, and Enjemon
by Salamon2
Summary: A Enjegato and Salapata (the same thing), The story of Gatomon, before the Digidestined came to her rescue, and how she forgot she was looking for Kari.
1. Prologue: My Dream & Mission

Me, Myself, and Enjemon  
  
Prologue: My Dream & Mission  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: I do not own Digimon! Now let's get this fic rolling!  
  
Fic starts to begin, but Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gommamon come into view, in front of Salamon2  
  
Agumon: Hold On! No witty remarks from Salamon? Something's not right...  
  
Salamon2: I'm not about to have an angry Salamon on my hands...  
  
Gabumon: Yeah, but still, it's tradition between you two...  
  
Salamon2: Have you seen her when she gets angry?  
  
Tentomon: Yes... it was a tolerable experience...  
  
Salamon2: Tolerable! She nearly destroyed my computer with that Puppy Bark of hers!  
  
Palmon: Well... maybe she just didn't like what you wrote...  
  
Salamon2: So what... I reveal her personal feelings for Patamon... what, they're in the series already, no big secret... also I write an entire fic about her then abandon it for months... I put Kari in life or death situations... nothing too bad...  
  
Biyomon: Then let her come back and say it...  
  
Salamon2: If I do, I'd I have to hide my computer...  
  
Salamon2 hugs his computer.  
  
Agumon: O...Kay...  
  
Salamon2: Now Leave! You're interrupting the Fic!  
  
Gommamon: Will you take Salamon back?  
  
Salamon2: Let me guess... she hurt all of you... didn't she?  
  
All six Digimon turn around to reveal cuts, scraps and bruises all over their backs.  
  
Palmon: She said, if we convinced you to bring her back that she could take it all out on your computer...  
  
Salamon2: Then I'll never have her comeback for this fic! She is banned from this fic for saying that I don't own Digimon...  
  
Biyomon: Umm... while we're on the subject of that... could we be the substitutes...  
  
Gabumon: Yeah... for some reason she doesn't seem to like failures...  
  
Salamon2: Understandable... just remember to leave the toilet seat down after you use it, otherwise there could be dire consequences...  
  
Tentomon: May I be so bold to ask... What kind of consequences?  
  
Salamon2: Only ones that can be thought of in your nightmares... including a broom... a door... and a frying pan... and not with me holding the broom or frying pan...  
  
The six Digimon gasp as a dark figure appears from behind Salamon2, Salamon2 smiles and waves at the person behind him.  
  
Salamon2: Yolei... did you hear the plan?  
  
Yolei, coming out of the shadows: Yes... I will be very angry if they do leave the toilet seat up... and even Ken won't be able to stop me... Muhahahahahaha  
  
Salamon2: Oh Ken...  
  
Yolei drops broom and frying pan and runs into another door, Ken standing in the doorway, Yolei, knocking him down and slamming the door shut.  
  
Salamon2: Yes... now after this little interruption... let's leave the hallways of my mind and watch the fic... ~~~  
  
I am Salamon. I have been walking, through a forest eastward. I have no idea where I'm going, I just know that in that direction, I'll find who I've been looking for, since my hatching. Soon, I came to a clearing, I thought I should stop and take a break, my feet ached from the day's walking, and the sun was vanishing beneath the horizon. But just as I entered the clearing, a shadow, was cast over me, as an opening in the air formed, and bats appeared, the horrid creatures I have come to hate. And the void took shape into a batlike Digimon, who stood taller than me, when he came to the ground. He swooped down upon me, I tried to run, but my legs, being so tired, would not react to my desperate thoughts of running away. The Digimon took me in his arms, and his nails entered my back, hurting me badly. Then suddenly I was pulled out of the Digimon's arms, by two strong, muscular, white, arms.  
  
"Give her to me..." said the batlike Digimon that snared at the Digimon that held me, but I felt too weak to look at him.  
  
"Why do you want her?" asked an angelic male voice  
  
"She is of valuable importance to me..." said the batlike Digimon, and the forest twisted into a dungeon.  
  
"I will not let you take her... I will fight for her, if I have to..." said the angelic Digimon, as he placed her down.  
  
"Enjemon... you are an idiot... Grizzly Wing!" shouted the evil Digimon, the angel Digimon, swung his staff in a circle, to block the bats coming forth, but the bats over took him, and the angel fell to the ground.  
  
"NO! ENJEMON!" I cried, trying to run to him, but the evil Digimon aimed his attack at me, and I felt pain beyond pain. And then I felt a shake at my shoulders.  
  
"Tailmon, wake up... Lord Vamdemon wants to see you..." said a voice, and I was jolted from my dream. That was the third time this week it had occurred. I shook my cat head, and my tail came up from around my legs, curled up next to my body. I had curled up last night for a peaceful slumber before my mission to find warriors for the army to invade earth, instead to find unrest with silly little dreams. The Bakemon who had awakened me, led me to my Lord, and I walked on until finally we came to the point where I faced the doors to my Lords chambers. I knocked once, and the doors opened, on their own. Taking this as an invitation to come inside, I entered the room. My lord, and master, sat in a chair facing the wall opposite of where I was.  
  
"Tailmon, as you are aware, it is time for you to embark on your mission to find me the strongest army you can supply... while your gone searching the distant regions of the Digital World, Nanimon and DemiDevimon will be raising forces here... you must be back within three months... do you understand Tailmon?" asked Lord Vamdemon.  
  
"Yes, my lord..." I said bowing to him, he turned his chair around and smiled at me.  
  
"Good... you're dismissed..." he said smirking, and I left the room quietly, but swiftly. I knew what type of Digimon to search for, and I exited the castle, and entered the forest, heading west, towards the great desert, knowing that maybe out there, on the horizon, I could find who I am looking for.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hikari... wake up... it's time for breakfast dear..." said her mother at the door, holding the door knob.  
  
"I'm not hungry mommy...  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you'd like me to do for you Hikari?" asked Mrs. Yagami.  
  
"It's hot in here mommy... can you please turn up the air conditioner?" asked Hikari who coughed after saying her words. Her mother came in and looked at the air conditioner settings.  
  
"Hikari... it's up to full blast..." said Mrs. Yagami worriedly, she breathed in and then said on the out hale "I'll take your temperature, and get some ice and cold water..." she said leaving the room. Taichi, her older brother, stood in the doorway gazing at his little sister. He slowly entered the room and sat at the foot of her bottom bunker bed, and put his hand over hers, smiling weakly.  
  
"Taichi..." moaned Hikari, her eyes closed sweet running down her face from the fever.  
  
"I'm always here for you Hikari... always... even when I'm not here physically..." said Taichi, and Hikari weakly smiled and Taichi stood up and left the room quietly, leaving his eight-year-old sister to sleep. He sat down at the table and resumed eating his breakfast omelet. His dad sat across the table from him. He was starring into Kari's room, emotionlessly. His mom resumed the duty of being Nurse, and he pushed away his omelet, only half eaten. He was not looking forward to leaving his sick and dying sister to go to summer camp. His mother closed the door to Kari's room, and came to the table.  
  
"She has a fever of 46.2 degrees Celsius..." said Mrs. Yagami (to find what that is in Fahrenheit times it by 3/2 and add 32)  
  
"Mom... maybe I shouldn't go to camp..." said Taichi  
  
"Nonsense... you're going to go and have fun..." said Mrs. Yagami returning to cooking her breakfast, trying to put a lighter mood on her family.  
  
"It's almost time for me to take you there Taichi..." said Mr. Yagami, now looking down at his newspaper.  
  
"Right..." said Taichi nodding his head as though he understood. Both got up, Taichi grabbed what he would need for camp, and the two left.  
  
"Mom... I'm hungry..." said Hikari's voice, and Mrs. Yagami looked up from her sausage and green pepper omelet to see she was up, in her pajamas, and looking all right. She felt her child's forehead. Mrs. Yagami had Hikari finish Taichi's omelet. Hikari was still luc warm, but not burning up, as before. Just then Mrs. Yagami heard the phone ring and she ran to get it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi*... Yagami residence" said Mrs. Yagami  
  
"Yuuko!**" cried the elderly female on the other end of the line.  
  
"Okka-san! Genki?***" cried Mrs. Yagami  
  
"Help me Yuuko, I've fallen down the stairs, and my back is very bad, Atashi**** had to crawl to the phone to call you... and pulled it by the wire to bring it down to here so Atashi could call you. But besides that Daijoubu*****" said Mrs. Yagami's mother.  
  
"I'll be over immediately..." said Mrs. Yagami  
  
"Arigato****** Yuuko..." said Mrs. Yagami's mother, and they both hung up, she tried to call her husband on his cell phone, but he hadn't turned it on.  
  
'Okka-san..." said Hikari, as black smoke came from the sausage and green pepper omelet on the stove.  
  
"MY OMELET!" cried Mrs. Yagami, and she dove to the stove, and rescued it, but it was too badly burnt to be eaten.  
  
"Is something wrong with Grandmom?" asked Hikari  
  
"Hikari, stay here, don't leave the house, I'm going to go to Yamato (an actual town outside of Tokyo) to check on my Okka-san... I'll be back before dinner..." said Mrs. Yagami, as she grabbed her coat, keys, and flip flops, as she left. Hikari went back to bed, very tired, and confused.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Japanese Dictionary  
  
Okay, I know, not many Japanese words were used... As you've guessed Enjemon is the Japanese spelling of Angemon. I got it off of the season 1 website, and Vamdemon is Myotismon... but continuing with the ending there...  
  
* Moshi Moshi - hello (used for the telephone only) ** Yuuko! - Is the name of Hikari's mother *** Okka-san! Genki? - Mother! Are you alright? **** Atashi - I (female) ***** Daijoubu - I am fine ****** Arigato - Thank You 


	2. Chapter I: Into the West

Me, Myself, and Enjemon  
  
Chapter I: Into the West...  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Agumon: I'm starving...  
  
Palmon: Me too...  
  
Biyomon: My wings hurt...  
  
Tentomon: Mine too...  
  
Gommamon: My fins ache...  
  
Gabumon: I'm fine...  
  
The other Digimon stare at Gabumon saying without words: How dare you be different!  
  
Salamon2: No... please not another one of those long stupid things...  
  
Gabumon: What long stupid thing?  
  
Salamon2: Nevermind...  
  
Gommamon: I mean we only took up 1/3 of the length of the story last time...  
  
Salamon2: yeah... only...  
  
Tentomon: I don't understand it... what's happening in this story...  
  
Salamon2: It's Salamon's Biography basically...  
  
Biyomon: Which reminds me... shouldn't we be saying something right now?  
  
The Digimon think for a moment and then all say: NAHHH...  
  
The Digimon walk away...  
  
Salamon2: That's it they're going to be fired... unless they say it before I say it... ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two...  
  
Salamon2 looks around to not see any Digimon.  
  
Salamon2: One and a half... One... one half...  
  
Still no Digimon  
  
Salamon2: zero...  
  
Digimon appearing from all sides shout: SALAMON2 DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON!  
  
Salamon2 faints from fright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'My life... is it really to serve Vamdemon? The question had entered my mind several times, sure he had practically raised me as if I was his own child, I'd really pity his offspring, but he had captured me. When I was captured there wasn't any Enjemon to save me... and yet in my dream there is... I don't know... Maybe he is who I am searching for. But I have a feeling he's not who I'm looking for... I think the one I'm looking for is a girl... and he was no girl... but then why am I dreaming about him?' These were the thoughts that raced through my head. The desert was long and hot, but I had been smart enough to bring water in a canteen. I would make it to the Desert town soon. I took a gulp of the sweet precious water, satisfied in its taste I continued onward.  
  
~~~  
  
"Your teacher told me to drop you off here, at the Juku... you'll be taking a bus to the camp" said Mr. Yagami, Taichi nodded and grabbed his stuff.  
  
"Ja ne Otou-san..." said Taichi  
  
"Ja ne Taichi..." said Mr. Yagami, and he drove away from the eleven year old. Taichi sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
"Good Luck Imoto-san..." said Taichi looking towards his apartment complex sighing and then turning towards the group of children forming in the playground.  
  
"Ohayo Taichi..." said Mr. Fujiama, Taichi's teacher.  
  
"Ohayo Sensei..." said Taichi respectfully, Mr. Fujiama then turned his attention to the rest of the children.  
  
"Welcome to Odaiba Elementary's Summer Camp... you will each share a cabin with seven other kids... we have tried to separate it into all girl and all boy cabins, but due to there being more boys than girls... one cabin will be shared, girls in one room, boys in another, with a teacher to check up on them every hour..." said Mr. Fujiama, knowing full well that if any parent thought he was going soft on the issue, both he and the school would be sued. He took in a breath before speaking again "Those in cabins 1-5 are on Mr. Shabon's bus..." started the teacher who spoke quickly and clearly, reading names off.  
  
"This is going to be the best summer vacation ever!" whispered a voice. Taichi turned around to see a small second grader talking to a kid Taichi's age, both boys were blonde.  
  
"Right Takeru... now let's listen for our names..." said a blonde that Taichi knew, Ishida Yamato... the cool kid, Taichi didn't know he had a younger brother.  
  
"But Onii-san..." said Takeru  
  
"Not now Ototo-san... we have to be quiet..." said Yamato, not really looking at him, as though he was half ashamed of having a slightly loud mouthed younger brother.  
  
"But Onii-san..." said Takeru  
  
"And on my bus, and in cabins 15-20, are Ishida Yamato, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Taichi, Yagami Hikari" continued Mr. Fujiama.  
  
"Mr. Fujiama, Hikari is sick..." said Taichi, interrupting his teacher.  
  
"Oh... well then I'll just cross her off the list... Takenouchi Sora, Tachikawa Mimi, Izumi Koushiro, Kido Jyou, Bakem Boka, Chikara Cho, Gotsui Faia, Tsuki Umi, Neko Seta..." continued Mr. Fujiama until his finished his list.  
  
"Okay now head for each teacher..." said the teacher, and each child headed for a teacher which was next to each bus.  
  
~~~  
  
"Naito Town..." I said reading a sign upon entering the desert village. Gazimon and Pagumon ran wild through the streets, and I laughed at how dumb Etemon was at using them. But I saw another Digimon walk out of a building, he looked as if he was woozy, I did not recognize the type of Digimon he was, but I really paid no attention to him. I continued my journey, coming towards him. He fainted, from a lack of water I could tell, my soft heart overcoming me I nudged him, he awoke, and I gave him my canteen.  
  
"Here, drink this..." I said. He didn't drink a lot and gave me back my canteen and then fainted from exhaustion. I took pity upon the Digimon and dragged him to the city limits and I made a fire. The night came swiftly, and I cooked a good amount of food from what I took from Lord Vamdemon's Castle. The Digimon awoke after it had been night for a little while.  
  
"Wha... Where am I?" asked the Digimon  
  
"Here... eat this..." I said, handing him the half of my dinner I didn't eat.  
  
"Thank you..." said the Digimon. Who then started eating slowly.  
  
"Your Welcome..." I said  
  
"May I ask your name?" asked the Digimon  
  
"Gatomon... and yours?" I asked  
  
"Wizardmon... I'm a traveling Magi... I do Birthdays, Weddings, Barmitsvas, Batmitsvas, as well as the usual performance..." said Wizardmon sarcastically. I laughed at his joke, though definitely not the best I heard, it was the first I had heard in a long time.  
  
'Get to know him...' said a voice inside my head, a masculine voice that sounded like the Digimon from her dreams.  
  
"What are you doing in Naito Town?" asked Wizardmon  
  
"I'm here for two reasons... the first is to find Digimon for my master's army... and the second is to find someone..." I said, fading on the last word.  
  
"Who?" asked Wizardmon finishing the food I gave him.  
  
"I don't know... I feel her... she's almost always there with me... but I don't know who she is... I feel like I'm supposed to be with her... and yet I'm not... I feel that I should be somewhere else... but where?" I said and asked.  
  
"That is quite a question... and answer... Since you've saved my life, I would be glad to join you... in both your master's army and your search for this one you are looking for... Friends?" asked and said Wizardmon.  
  
"Friends..." I replied.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
JAPANESE DICTIONARY  
  
Juku – School  
Otou-san – Father  
Ja ne – See you later  
Imoto-san – Younger Sister  
Ohayo – Good Morning  
Ohayo Sensei – Good Morning Teacher!  
Onii-san – Older Brother  
Ototo-san – Younger Brother 


End file.
